The Black Black Butler
by MaryanaMJ
Summary: Well, it's a little fun but it's a a yaoi fanfic, it countains SebasCiel and God know whatever. If you don't like lemon, please, don't read it. And hell yeah, it's between a 12 year old boy and a 308 year old demon LOL - If you don't like lolicon, feel free to leave.


_**First Part**_

It was morning at the Phantomhive's manor. Just like every day, Sebastian was ready to wake up Ciel. He entered his room with tea. He opened the curtains. "_Good Morning, Young Master."_

To his surprise, the boy was already awakened. "_Good morning…" _He said heavily.

"_Is everything okay, Young Master?" _The butler was worried. Besides the fact his master was already awakened, he also said good morning to him.

The boy nodded.

Sebastian sighed and started to change his clothes. "_Today you have to focus on your work, and there is nothing else to do, Young Master. For breakfast we have toasts and croissants. The tea is Her Majesty Blend."_

Ciel nodded again.

Sebastian handed a cup of tea for him, and watched the boy finished it. Then he took it back, and went to the kitchen. While finishing the preparations for breakfast, he was worried about what was happening to his master. When he went out of the kitchen, to call him for the breakfast, he was already at the table. He looked down to him, meeting the boy's eyes.

Ciel started to eat, not caring about his butler's face. As he finished the breakfast, he stood up_."I'll be at my office."_ And walked away.

Sebastian could hear the concern in his speak, but, as a butler, he knew he couldn't just force him to answer. So he started to clean up the dinner table.

Ciel, at his office, was mumbling: _"What kind of dream was that? No...I can't just keep complaining about it. I better tell him."_

Sebastian was still arranging the table when he heard: _"Sebastian... I need to talk to you..."_ Sebastian thought the voice was coming from inside of his mind, but when he turned to the other side, Ciel was there, staring at his eyes. The butler knew the boy was serious just by the look. Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's size and asked: _"What's worrying you, Young Master?"_

Ciel took a deep breath and blushed, staring at the ground. He couldn't tell Sebastian what he wanted to, so why he went there downstairs? He stood in silence for a long time.

_"I know there is something bothering you, My Lord. Why don't you tell it, for me to vanish with your worries?"_ Sebastian asked smiling.

_"It's... It's not so easy to say..."_ He was still staring the ground.

_"You know you can tell me everything you want to, because I'm on e hell of a butler."_

The boy sighed, still looking at the ground. Then finally he said: _"My dream...I've dreamed something..."_

_"A dream? I wonder what kind of dream it is to let you so worried..."_ He said while standing up and placing his hand on his own head.

_"I... I dreamed about...you."_ Ciel blushed like never.

_**Second Part**_

_"Oya, oya... About me?"_ The butler didn't know what to say. _"I apologize, Young Master. You should be able to rest while in your sleep, and I guess I didn't let you rest. My sincerest apologies."_

_"It's not like it's your fault...I just meant that it was a weird dream..."_ He still couldn't stare at his butler eyes.

The butler's eyes widened open, trying to imagine what kind of dream the boy has had_. No. It couldn't be what I'm thinking about..._

Ciel looked to his blue ring. _"Forget about it." _Then turned away and walked back to his office.

"_As you wish." _The butler bowed, even though he knew Ciel couldn't see him.

It was afternoon tea time, and Sebastian knocked at Ciel's office's door. As he got no answer, he got in, knowing that his master was probably taking a nap. When he got into the room, Ciel was sleeping, mouth-opened. _"Oya, oya…How can he let himself so off guard?" _Sebastian said while entering the room. He placed the cup of tea on his table, but Ciel was still sleeping. Knowing that his master was deeply sleeping, he leaned to his height and whispered: _"I really wanted to know what you dreamed about…" _And he smirked.

"_I said you to forget about it." _Ciel said, opening his eyes.

Sebastian rapidly stood up properly. _"I apologize. I thought Young Master was sleeping." _

Ciel sighed and said: _"You are the only one who knows what I've been through…"_

Sebastian nodded and waited for him to complete his statement.

"_I hate dirty things. I think you know what I mean."_

The butler nodded again. _"Indeed, My Lord."_

"_One dream is disturbing me every night. I just can't keep having it anymore. It'll drive me crazy, Sebastian."_

"_I guess you should stop having milking and honey before going to bed, Young Master."_

"_It's not what I am talking about, Sebastian. I'm dreaming about you having sex with me!" _He blushed and looked at the ground.

Sebastian's eyes widened open. Then he smiled. _"You don't have to worry, Young Master." _He leaned to his height again, and looked to his master's eyes. _"I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want to." _He smirked.

Ciel couldn't look at his face. It was too embarrassing have told the truth to his butler. Of course it wasn't all the truth, just part of it. The truth is that he liked those dreams, but when he was awake, it was hard to deal with it.

Sebastian stoop up properly again. He grabbed the tea and handed it to Ciel.

Ciel grabbed it and drank it, still blushing.

"_Young Master, I may say that you are really cute when you blush… Maybe you want to say anything else to me?" _The butler asked smiling.

"_No." _He answered with insecurity.

The butler felt his insecure, leaned down and kissed him, letting their lips get together for the very first time, then he gave a step back and smiled.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_**Third Part**_

Ciel stood up madly. He couldn't believe his butler have kissed him. And the worst part: He couldn't say he didn't like it. I mean, it was what he wanted to, for his dream to come true.

"_I apologize, Young Master. I thought it was what you wanted to." _He bowed.

Ciel walked to him, slapped him, and then left Sebastian alone in the office.

It was almost time for him to sleep, so, like always, Sebastian knocked the door to call him.

Ciel was at his library. _"Come in."_

Sebastian opened the door. _"Young Master, it's time to go to bed."_

He nodded and headed to his room, his butler always following him. When they got there, Sebastian started to take his clothes off, so he could dress him his night shirt.

While Sebastian was changing his clothes, he noticed Ciel was blushing. He then looked to his face. _"Are you fine, My Lord?"_

"_Y-Yes…" _He answered unsure.

"_It's ready." _Sebastian said, standing up. _"Good night, Young Master. I wish you have wonderful dreams." _He smiled and started to walk away.

"_Wait, Sebastian." _

Sebastian turned to the boy. _"Yes, Young Master?"_

"_Stay here with me, until I fall sleep."_

"_As you wish, My Lord." _He walked next to his bed, and stood there, waiting for him to sleep. Almost half an hour passed, and he was still awakened.

"_I can't sleep, Sebastian." _He said sadly.

"_It's because you nap too many times." _He said smiling.

"_Sit here on my bed."_

"_Yes, My Lord." _He sat down on the bed. He knew it was really weird for Ciel to ask for him to stay sat down for him to sleep.

Ciel was thinking about what to do while staring at his butler's back. Then he passed his arms though his butler's hips, hugging him.

Sebastian looked to him, eyes widened open.

"_Do you love me, Sebastian?" _He asked hiding his face. _"Even though I've slapped you?"_

"_Yes, My Lord." _He was still surprised… He didn't think the boy would ever ask something like that for him. _Is he falling in love with me? No. There is no way it's happening. Even if it was happening, it would be impossible._

"_Sleep here with me this night."_

"_Me? Share your bed with you? I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's too odd for a butler."_

"_I thought you would answer to all my requests."_

"_If it's an order, I'll do it." _He smirked.

"_It's an order. Sebastian, lay down with me today."_

"_Yes, my lord." _He took off his tailcoat and lay in Ciel's bed, by his side, smiling.

Ciel was blushing, and hided his face on his butler's chest.

Sebastian couldn't help himself, and hugged Ciel.

Ciel didn't hug him back, but soon he was sleeping.

_I guess I'll sleep too… _Sebastian thought, even though he didn't need to, he slept.

_**Fourth Part**_

"_Young Master, it's time to wake up." _Sebastian said still in the bed, at Ciel's side, hugging him.

The boy mumbled something nobody could get, and opened his eyes, looking to Sebastian. _"So…You are still here…"_

"_You asked me to sleep with you. That means that I should pass all night long here." _He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"_What are you doing?!" _He said, sitting down on his bed.

"_My arm was numb, I needed you to stand up." _He smiled.

"_Than just say it!" _The boy blushed.

Sebastian stood up, and wore his tailcoat. _"I must do the preparations for your breakfast. Please, sleep a little longer." _And he bowed.

Ciel sighed and lay down again, waving his hand, do Sebastian should get out.

Sebastian bowed and got out of the room, going to the kitchen, to do the preparations.

Mey-Rin was in the kitchen when Sebastian got in: _"Sebastian-sama! We are late, Sebastian-sama!"_

Sebastian sighed. _"You don't have to worry, Mey-Rin… Bocchan already knows we are a little late today."_

"_I knocked at your room and you weren't there, Sebastian-sama…"_

He smirked. _"As my work hadn't ended, I couldn't go to my bedroom. Anyway, let's focus on our work."_

Sebastian went to Ciel's room, and knocked the door.

"_Wait!" _Ciel answered.

"_Yes, My Lord." _Sebastian waited outside the room. He would wait, as long as it was his order, but he heard a loud moan coming from inside of the room. He rapidly opened the door, finding Ciel without his underwear, masturbating.

"_I told you to wait!" _He yelled, trying to hide himself behind the bed.

"_I apologize... But as you moaned so loud, I thought you were in danger." _ He bowed. _"Anyway, you were just having fun…" _He smirked.

He threw a pillow on Sebastian's face. _"Shut up!" _

_**Fifth Part**_

Sebastian stood in the room, and served tea. _"On Today's Schedule, Lady Elizabeth will be coming here at 1:00 p.m." _He smiled. _"That's all."_

Ciel finished wearing his underwear, and started drinking the tea, still blushing.

"_For breakfast, we have croissant and scones." _He waited for Ciel to finish the tea, so he could start to dress him.

"_C-I-E-L!" _Elizabeth said, opening the front door, and finding Ciel walking downstairs. She ran to him and hugged him.

"_Elizabeth!" _Ciel said madly.

"_Lady Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to see you here again." _Sebastian bowed.

"_Oh, hi, Sebastian! Ciel, you are soooooooooo cute!" _She took a look at her fiancée.

"_I've prepared a cake for you. Please, let's go to the dining room."_

"_I would prefer to eat at the garden, Sebastian. __Let's do a picnic, Ciel! __Everybody is doing this, nowadays!" _She said while jumping and making a lot of different faces.

"_I guess it's okay. Sebastian, take the cake to the garden, and the rest of the things." _Ciel wasn't happy at all, but he knew he should do everything she asked to. Just like him and Sebastian. Even though he didn't like Elizabeth.

"_Yes, My Lord." _He bowed and went to the kitchen, to get the things arranged. When he went to the garden, the couple was already there. Elizabeth was holding Ciel's hand, and it called the butler's attention. Anyway, there was no time to think about it. He did all the preparations, and watched when the couple sat down.

"_Hmmmm, this is sooooo good, Sebastian! Your candies are the best!" _She almost screamed it.

"_Thank you, Lady Elizabeth." _He bowed.

"_Ciel! I've dreamed about our wedding! It was sooooo cute! You were all dressed in a white outfit, and my dress was soooooo cute, it had looooots of white flowers! You have to promise me you will marry me in a white outfit!" _She said shaking her hands.

"_Yes…" _Ciel thought about it. They would never get marriage. Once he finished his contract with Sebastian, he would have his soul taken.

"_I thought she would never leave." _He said, sitting on his bed, already wearing his night shirt.

Sebastian sighed. _"Maybe Young Master loves her, but is afraid to say so." _He smirked.

"_I don't love her! Who would love somebody like her? She can't say a phrase without "cute", "flowers", "dress" and "soooo"."_

Sebastian smiled.

"_I won't marry her. Will I, Sebastian?"_ Ciel asked, looking at his ring.

"_Depends… Do you want to marry her?" _

"_No. Anyway, I was talking about the contract. I will never be able to grow up and marry her…"_

"_Are you regretful?" _He looked to his master's eye.

"_Not at all. At least I'll get my revenge, and you will take my soul then."_

"_So, you are not regretful because it's me who is going to have your soul." _He concluded, smirking.

"_NO WAY!"_

_**Sixth Part**_

Ciel lay down in his bed.

"_Good night. I wish you wonderful dreams." _Sebastian said, while walking out of the room.

"_Wait!" _Ciel sat down.

"_Yes, My Lord?" _He looked at his master.

"_Stay here with me… I mean, sleep here with me again."_

"_Is it an order?" _Sebastian asked smiling.

"_No, it's a request."_

"_A request?! From Bocchan?!" _He smirked. _"I don't know what is happening to you, so I might watch you this night." _He took off his tailcoat and his shoes.

Ciel blushed and sighed madly. _"I don't want you to watch me. It's too odd, anyway. Just try to sleep. And it's an order."_

Sebastian smirked and lay down by his side, hugging him.

They stood this way for a long time, and then Ciel broke the silence: _"I can't sleep, Sebastian."_

The demon woke up and looked to his mater's face. _"It's because you nap too much." _

Ciel sighed.

"_I must help you to sleep, Young Master." _Sebastian kissed his lips. He expected Ciel to pull him away, but he didn't. Instead of it, Ciel started to use his tongue. Ciel's tongue explored all he could of Sebastian's mouth, and when they stopped kissing, Sebastian could feel Ciel's taste on his mouth. A sweet taste, so he said: _"You are eating too much sweet things, Young Master…"_

"_Shut up."_

Sebastian pulled away the blanket, throwing it on the floor. He then, kissed Ciel again while unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Se-Se-Sebas…" _Ciel tried to say.

"_Yes, My Lord? Are you trying to say something to me? Maybe for me to keep going?" _He smirked.

Ciel sighed. _"St…"_

Sebastian kissed him. He wouldn't let his master order him to stop. _"You were tempting me for too long. This can't be helped."_

"_W-W-What… Are you talking… About?" _Ciel said between the moans.

Sebastian laughed. _"Today when I found you on your room, doing you-know-what, you seemed to know."_

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"_

_**Seventh Part**_

Sebastian smirked. _"Yes, My Lord. I won't talk about it again." _Sebastian finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Then, he started playing with his nipples.

"_Sebas…"_

Sebastian stopped and looked to his master's face. Ciel was all red, like a tomato. He was sweating, moaning and breathing rapidly. _"Are you okay, My Lord?" _

Ciel closed his eyes. _"Y-Yes…"_

The butler, then, looked to his master's body. Ciel had a really white skin, and a fragile body. He kissed Ciel's nipples.

Ciel moaned loudly.

"_So, do you like when I play with your nipples, Young Master?"_

"_D-Don't talk…"_

Sebastian smiled and bit Ciel's nipple.

Ciel was feeling like never before in his entire life. _"Am… I dream… dreaming?"_

"_Of course, Young Master." _Sebastian smirked.

Ciel's eye wide opened. He woke up rapidly. Sebastian was still sleeping by his side. He whispered: _"So, it was just a dream…" _Then he remembered of looking down to his underwear. Now he was mad. He ran to the bathroom. _You are Ciel Phantomhive. _He thought, looking to the mirror. _You can't just have an erection each time you dream about your butler. He is your BUTLER, he is a DEMON, and God knows how OLD he is…_

"_Young Master, is everything okay?"_

It was his butler's voice, calling him. He was better now, he could open the bathroom's door. But why? Just to blush and say odd things to his butler?

"_Young Master?"_

_I can't open. I don't want to see you now. _He thought. Then, he finally decided to say. _"I don't want to see you now, Sebastian. Go to your room."_

"_Are you playing with yourself again, Young Master?" _He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"_OF COURSE NOT! I just don't want to see you! I said you to go to your room!"_

"_As you wish." _He walked to his room.

Ciel opened the bathroom's door, and walked to his bedroom.

Sebastian sat down on his bed. _What's wrong with that little brat?! He is too odd since… Since he ordered me to sleep with him._

Ciel lay down in his bed and took a deep breath. _"I HATE PUBERTY!"_

_**Eighth Part**_

Sebastian got in Ciel's room. He opened the curtains. _"Young Master, it's time for you to wake up."_

Ciel woke up slowly. His bed was a mess. He couldn't remember how he slept last night after what happened.

"_Today, for breakfast, we have scones, croissant and toast. What will you want?"_

"_Croissant."_

"_Besides that, today you have violin classes with Mr. Tretmont."_

Ciel got up as Sebastian started to dress him up. _"I hate to have classes with him. He is just a pedophile."_

"_A pedophile that can play really well. There is no helping, Young Master."_

Ciel sighed. _But he is a pedophile. _He thought.

"_Ciel! Long time no seeing! I've missed you!" _Mr. Tretmont said, shaking his violin.

"_Please, don't call me by my first name. Also, we have one class per week, so, it's not like we haven't seeing each other in a while."_

"_Earl, earl. I was hoping we could make this class more interesting. Do you want to?" _He smirked.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, well. Look at your butler." _He said, pointing to the window. Sebastian was outside talking to Mey-Rin and Finny.

"_What about him?"_ Ciel looked to the window too.

"_Look at his face. I bet he doesn't give a fuck to what he is doing here, to his job. Anyways, it wasn't what I was going to tell, but his face… Oh, it makes me mad."_

Ciel sighed. It's true that Sebastian isn't like other butlers, but he knew the reason. Or maybe Sebastian was tired of his soul? Maybe it wasn't delicious anymore…

"_What about a game, Mr. Phantomhive? I call it, play-strip."_

"_Play-strip?!"_

"_Yes… If you play any note wrong in the song, you have to take off one part of your clothing. Let's start! The first song is A Diabolic Waltz."_

"_But it's hard!" _Ciel screamed.

"_Oh my, oh my. Come on, Earl, are you afraid of playing it and get all naked? I thought you liked to play games…"_

"_SHUT UP! I'LL PLAY IT!"_

_**Ninth Part**_

"_You are doing it well. Keep going." _The teacher said looking to Ciel.

"_STOP LOOKING AT ME!" _Ciel was no longer wearing his shoes, socks, ribbon, coat and waistcoat.

"_I can't help it, Ciel. Well, well, you are doing it better than I thought. Actually, I thought you would already be naked now." _The professor said, laughing.

Ciel was sweating while playing. He, then, committed other mistake.

The professor smirked. _"Oh my, oh my, what will the boy Ciel undress now?"_

"_STOP CALLING ME CIEL!"_

"_I thought it was your name… No problem Earl…"_

Ciel took off his shirt. He was blushing and staring the ground.

"_Earl, Earl… You have beautiful nipples…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Mr. Tretmont smirked again. _"I wish you commit two more mistakes…"_

_Two more mistakes?! _Ciel thought._ If I commit two more mistakes I'll be naked! _He continued to play. He played well for a long time, and then, other mistake.

Mr. Tretmont could only smile while admiring Ciel's body.

Ciel took off his shorts blushing. _"I think we should stop playing this ridiculous game now."_

"_Ridiculous game?! Well, well, Earl, I thought you didn't like to lose. Besides that, you still have your eye patch. You don't need to take off your underwear on your next mistake."_

Ciel roared and started playing again, committing other mistake rapidly. He took off his eye patch without opening his eye.

"_Great choice, great choice Earl." _He smirked.

Ciel continued to play. This time he played the first half of the music really well, took a deep breath and continued.

"_I heard a little mistake now…" _The teacher said, walking closer to him.

Ciel stopped playing and looked to him. _"You are wrong. I played it correctly."_

"_Who is the teacher here?"_

"_It was a game just for you to see me all naked, am I wrong?"_

Mr. Tretmont laughed out loud. _"I just want it to be a fair game. So, please, take off your underwear, Earl."_

Ciel blushed, but he knew he had to learn how to lose. So he placed his hand on his underwear and… Someone knocked the door.

"_We are busy here, come in fifteen minutes!" _Mr. Tretmont yelled.

Sebastian got into the room. _"I'm sorry about interrupting your game, but it's time for Young Master to have his afternoon tea." _He bowed.

Mr. Tretmont sighed, and walked away.

"_You are welcome, Young Master." _Sebastian said, collecting his clothes and dressing him up.

"_You knew what was happening?!"_

"_Indeed."_

"_I WILL KILL YOU, SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_**Tenth Part**_

"_I apologize, Young Master, but I wanted to see how the game would end up… I didn't expect you would show your scar to your professor." _Sebastian said, pointing to his scar.

Ciel blushed. _"Sebas… Sebastian…"_

"_Yes, Young Master?"_

"_Do… Do you… Like your job?" _Ciel was thinking about what Mr. Tretmont said.

"_There is no need to ask me something like this. Because of the contract…"_

Ciel interrupted him. _"Everything is about the contract, isn't it?"_

"_I'll cut to the chase: I'm here because of the contract. We both know we wouldn't meet if we didn't have made a contract… On the other hand, there is no contract telling me that I should worry about your actions, but I am. Young Master, you are too odd lately."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You are always blushing, staring at the ground, asking me to sleep with you and getting naked in front of your professor. I would say that you are in love." _Sebastian smirked.

Ciel sighed. _"You are wrong, Sebastian."_

"_Am I? We'll see." _Sebastian said. Then he leaned down to his master's size and kissed his lips.

Ciel blushed and pulled him away. _"What the hell…"_

"_You are blushing, Young Master. You are really cute when blushing."_

"_D-Don't say it! I'll just wake up!"_

"_Hein?!" _The butler seemed surprised. _"Oya, oya, you don't believe that you are awakened?"_

Ciel looked to his room. It doesn't seem like a dream, but he couldn't believe it… I mean, Sebastian has kissed him before, but the last time, he could react, but know he wanted Sebastian to take control of the situation. _"I-It… it's... it's not…"_

"_Young Master?"_

He took a deep breath. _"It's not what you are talking about… I'm not in love with you." _He looked to the ground and blushed.

"_I never told you were in love with me, Young Master…" _Sebastian said, standing up. _"It means that you are really considering that you are in love with me…" _He smiled.

"_YOUR MISERABLE DEMON!"_

_**Eleventh Part**_

Sebastian laughed. "_Are you in love with me, Young Master?"_

Ciel blushed. _"What are… you talking about?! I would… never be in love… with you…."_

Sebastian made a sad face. _"I thought I was a good butler…"_

"_I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT IT!"_

Sebastian took off a letter from his pocket: _"Bocchan, it's a letter from the Queen."_

Ciel's eye wide opened and he sat down again. _"Read it."_

Sebastian started to read it to himself.

"_READ IT LOUDLY!"_

"_Sorry, Young Master. It says: Dear Phantomhive, as you must already know it, there are some people that ignore my laws and act as they want to. The principal law that they are breaking is the law about drugs. So many ships are arriving on England, and they are full of drugs. And as if it wasn't enough, they are carrying the drugs inside of the people. You must investigate it, Phantomhive. From Your Majesty, The Queen."_

"_Drugs? Lau must know something about it…"_

"_So you are planning to rely on Lau?"_ Sebastian smiled.

"_SHUT UP, YOUR DAMN BUTLER!_

"_Damn butler? Didn't you just say you loved me?"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"_

"_So, I must call Lau. Excuse me, Young Master."_

Ciel sighed and watched the butler got out of the room.

They went to Lau's place.

"_I knew you would come, Earl…"_ Lau said, placing his right hand on Ran Mao.

"_If you already know, you should tell me what you know about it."_ Ciel said hardly.

"_Well, Earl… I know about the Queen's worries…"_

"_Tell me about the ships."_

"_What ships?"_

"_You didn't know nothing at the end."_ The Earl said disappointed. _"There are some drug's ships arriving here lately."_

"_Oh, I heard about it…There are some dead women… Some people are saying the ships are from Brazil, but nobody knows how the girls were, from where they came…"_

"_We must see THAT person, if there are dead people involved."_

"_Are you sure, Earl?"_Lau asked opening his eyes.

"_Sure. Let's go, Sebastian."_ Ciel started to walk away.

"_Yes, my lord."_ Sebastian followed Ciel.

"_Wait, Earl!" _Lau said. _"Where are you going?"_

"_DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW IF YOU DON'T!"_

_**Twelfth Part**_

"_He means his old friend: Undertaker"_ Sebastian said, though he wasn't looking at Lau.

"_Ehe…So I must go with you… It must become something really interesting…" _Lau said standing up with Ran Mao.

"_It's okay… Just don't stay in my way."_ Ciel walked away and Lau and Sebastian followed him.

Sebastian opened the carriage's door and waited for Lau, Ciel and Ran Mao to get in, then he got in too.

"_If it has something to do with Brazil, we can take some conclusions… For example, as they just became a republic, can be a reason for them to be mad at the english men. Also, the women must be coming as slaves. Brazil still have slaves at such a time…"_ Sebastian said.

"_In other words, they want us to become an enslaver republic."_ Ciel crossed his legs. _"As the indians, they must give us a lot of worries if we don't end this period."_

"_Indeed, Young Master."_

"_So, where are we going, Earl?"_ Lau asked.

"_TO UNDERTAKER! SEBASTIAN ALREADY TOLD YOU!"_

"_Ah…yeah…it's true…"_ Lau said laughing.

"_We have arrived, Young Master."_ Sebastian said opening the door.

They got in and there was nobody at Undertaker's.

"_Hehehe"_

Everybody looked to a coffin, but Undertaker was behind them. When they looked to him, Ciel screamed and blushed.

"_Did you all think I was inside of the coffin? It's too usual. Hehehe… Well Earl, I know you want some information about the Brazilian girls'. Anyways, you know what I want… Give me the best laugh, Earl."_ Undertaker said, sitting on a coffin.

"_No problem, Earl. I'll help you."_ Lau said. _"So… what do I have to do?"_

"_LAU! You just jave to tell him a joke." _Ciel yelled.

"_Sure. On China I was known as…"_

"_Everybody already knows it, Lau-sama." _Sebastian interrupted.

"_Ok… I'll make you laugh like never: The bed is sad!"_ Lau said shaking his hands. As nobody laughed, he continued. _"It's fun because bed goes with sad but a bed would never be sad…"_

"_I got it, and it's not fun."_ Undertaker said. _"Are you going to ask for your butler to do it again, Earl?"_

"_No… I'll do it myself…"_ He looked to all his sides, he could only think about one thing_. "Eh… Sebastian, come here."_

"_Yes, Young Master." _Sebastian walked closer to him.

Ciel looked to his butler and pulled him to his height and kissed him.

"_Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe, I didn't know you liked this kind of fruit, Earl…"_

"_Shut the hell up and tell me what you know about this case!" _Ciel yelled.

"_Yes yes, Lady Phantomhive! Hehehehhehe!"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU, UNDERTAKER!"_

_**Thirteenth Part**_

"_Alright, Earl… You gave me what I wanted and I will tell you what you want to know."_ Undertaker stood up. _"Those girls… they were not like our ladies here, hehe… They were bigger in some parts…"_

"_What parts?"_ Ciel asked rapidly.

"_You better not ask, Young Master."_ Sebastian said kindly.

"_I see that you really care about the Earl, butler-kun. Hehehehe." _Undertaker said laughing.

Ciel blushed and looked to the ground.

Sebastian smirked. _"A butler that doesn't care about his mastet, doesn't worth his salt. Anyways, I bet they were big at their breasts and backside. Do you think it's a new surgical procedure?"_

"_Hehe, you are really smart, butler-kun… But there is no way it's a legal surgical procedure. Actually, Brazil doesn't have how to handle with this kind of surgery. The girls have drugs in her breasts and backsides. They all arrived here dead."_ Undertaker ate a dog's cookie.

"_Is it possible that they were alive when they were in the ship?"_

"_Who knows, Earl?" _Undertaker stood up. _"Well, I've already told you everything I know… If you need anything else, it's a pleasure to have you and your boyfriend/butler here, Earl. Hehehe."_

Ciel turned his back and left, followed by Sebastian, Lau and Ran Mao. _"I guess the girls enter in the ship alive, but then, they are murdered. Then someone open them, put some drugs, so nobody would find the drugs. It's easier to say that they are transporting corpses than drugs… Even though it means to kill some girls."_ Ciel said, sitting in the carriage

"_But why have you kissed butler-kun?"_ Lau asked, changing topics.

"_Don't change topics so easily! And I did that because of the information… I would do anything for the Queen."_ Ciel blushed.

"_But it didn't seem like it was your first time kissing him…I mean, you weren't so embarrassed…"_ Lau opened his eyes.

"_Think whatever you want."_ He looked to Sebastian, that was still standing by the carriage's door. "Sebastian, we are going to the London mansion… I don't have time to go back to the manor until we figure out everything about this case."

"_Do you want me to tell it to the driver?"_ Sebastian asked.

"_Sure! What kind of question was that?"_

"_I can do it, if you kiss me."_ Sebastian smirked.

"_DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S NORMAL!"_

_**Fourteenth Part**_

They arrived to the mansion in London and went to the living room while Sebastian was making tea.

Lau sat down with Ran Mao on the same seat. _"I don't know any Brazilian here in London…"_ Lau said_. "And you and butler-kun are really beautiful together."_

"_DON'T CHANGE TOPICS SO EASILY! Besides that, we are not together…"_ Ciel blushed. _"He is only my butler."_ Ciel didn't think it though. _"Anyways, I will ask for Sebastian a list with all the suspects as soon as possible."_

Sebastian got in the room. _"Today's tea is Marriage's Her Majesty Blend." _He served tea for everyone.

"_I want you to make a list with all the Brazilian suspects, Sebastian."_ Ciel said, drinking tea.

"_I've already did it, Young Master, but there is nobody in the suspect list."_ Sebastian said, bowing.

"_Nobody? You have already told me this once. Tell me, is that possible if the suspect is not a person?"_ Ciel asked smiling.

"_No… This time it's not possible."_ Sebastian smiled. _"Anyways, something happened in the kitchen, can you go there to see that, Young Master?"_ Sebastian smirked.

"_I guess it's okay…"_ Ciel stood up and followed Sebastian to the kitchen. Arriving there, everything was just normal, so he turned to Sebastian. _"There is nothing wrong here!"_

"_The only thing that's wrong is that your lips are too far away from mine."_ Sebastian smirked.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Sebastian leaned down to his height and kissed him. Ciel blushed when he stopped kissing him.

"_I… I…"_

"_I love you too, Young Master."_ Sebastian said, standing up properly and licking his lips.

"_I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT I LOVED YOU! DAMN BUTLER!"_

_**Fifteenth Part**_

"_That's okay… I can live with it." _Sebastian said smiling. _"But I can't live anymore with you pretending that nothing is happening between us. Kiss me in front of Undertaker was a really odd thing for you. I mean, I've never seen you kissing Lady Elizabeth or anyone else before."_

"_I… I just wanted the information. There is nothing to do with you and me." _Ciel said blushing.

"_Oya, oya… If you say so, I guess it's okay if I just leave you alone with your erection." _Sebastian said pointing to his underwear.

Ciel placed his hands in front of his penis. _"It… It's not an erection! You are imagining things!"_

"_I can help you with it if you want to…" _Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red.

"_I… I… Hm…" _Ciel couldn't say anything. His heart was beating like never, he couldn't breathe properly.

"_I can see that you want my help." _Sebastian said, laying Ciel on the cabinet. He unbuttoned Ciel's coat, and threw it away.

"_Sebas… Sebastian…" _Ciel said between moans.

Sebastian didn't answer and took Ciel's waistcoat off and threw it away too. He started to unbutton Ciel's shirt, but as it had too many buttons, he just ripped it off.

"_Sebastian!" _Ciel yelled, looking to his butler's hungry eyes.

"_I apologize, Young Master, but I'm in a hurry." _Sebastian said with a sexy smile. He then licked Ciel's right nipple and bit it, while stroked the other one.

Ciel moaned loudly.

"_Young Master, if you moan so loudly, someone will find us here." _Sebastian whispered on his ear.

Ciel stopped moaning and tried to control his breathe.

Sebastian licked all his chest and belly, and then, took off his shoes, and socks, throwing it away. With his mouth, he opened Ciel's shorts and took it off too.

Now Ciel was all red, wearing only his underwear, moaning like never and sweating.

Sebastian took of his underwear and took a look to his penis. It was small, but all wet. It was also already hard. _"Young Master, excuse me." _Sebastian said, starting to lick it.

"_I'm… I'm feeling… weird…" _Ciel said moaning.

"_Oh, are you going to come already? It's going to be certainly fast."_

"_IT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!"_

_**Sixteenth Part**_

Ciel moaned loudly.

"_Please, Young Master, try to be quieter. Someone must hear us." _Sebastian said, looking to his face, and then concentrating again on the boy's penis. Now, he was licking and using his hands.

"_Sebas… Sebastian… St… Stop…"_

"_Oh, do you want me to stop? It's not what your body is saying…" _Sebastian said and started to stroke Ciel's balls.

Someone got in the kitchen:

"_CIEL?!" _Madam Red yelled watching the situation.

Sebastian stopped in the same moment and started to pick up all his master's clothes.

"_I can explain, Madam Red… I…" _Ciel stood up.

"_You don't have to explain me nothing! I got it! Your pedophile butler! Get out of here!" _She yelled to Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed. _"My sincerest apologize." _And he walked away.

"_Ciel! Let me help you! I can't believe he was doing that…" _She looked to his shirt. _"He ripped it off?!" _She was surprised.

"_Madam Red, please, let me explain it. It wasn't his fault, actually, I was…"_

"_Of course it was his fault! He must have told you something for you to think it was okay… You must fire him! As if it was enough…"_

"_I can't fire him…" _He thought to himself: _Because of our contract… Besides that, I was enjoying it…_

When Ciel got dressed, he got back to the living room.

"_What's with your face, Earl?" _Lau asked, without open his eyes.

"_Nothing." _Ciel asked madly.

"_Butler-kun just passed here walking rapidly." _Lau said calmly.

"_I'll be right back." _Ciel said, turning his back.

"_Where are you going, Ciel?" _Madam Red asked worried.

"_To the bathroom, can I?" _He didn't wait for the answer and walked to the bathroom upstairs. He closed the door and took off his eye patch. _"Sebastian." _He whispered.

In the same moment, Sebastian opened the door and entered. _"Yes, My Lord?" _Sebastian was with a really odd face. He seemed to be sad.

"_What are we going to do now?!" _Ciel asked, even though he was mostly talking to himself.

"_I thought you had called me to finish what I've started." _Sebastian said calmly.

"_DON'T SAY LIKE IT'S NORMAL! AND HOW WOULD I ASK THAT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?"_


End file.
